Toshiba Vestron Video (Japan)
Background: This is the video division of Japanese publisher Shogakukan. 1st (known) logo (1984-1986) Nicknames: "Spinning and Moving Spheres", "TOSHIBA VESTRON VIDEO", "Spinning Planets" Logo: On a black background, several planet-like spheres (some are big, others are small, and all in different colors) zoom in from the center of the screen and while rotating on different axes, they move up and down in different ways; this becomes a pattern in which the smallest sphere goes into the screen and disappears but a growing blue sphere appears and stops growing and unfolds into a rectangular shape and fades out. At this point, several computer-generated geometric shapes come out from the unfolding sphere and zoom into several corners off-screen as the text "TOSHIBA VESTRON", in gold, with a blue glow zooms into the center in a spinning motion but stops spinning and then unfolds into the full text, it's flashes, then it turn white. Then "VIDEO" appears, also in gold and glows, and turns white. We fade out and the text "東芝ヴェストロンビデオ" (Toshiba Vestron Video written in Japanese characters) fades in. Variant: TBA. FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: The spheres moving, the unfolding sphere, the geometric shapes, and the text animation. The quality is great for the time period, but it's a little outdated now, but still very good. Music/Sounds: A dreamy Sesame Street intro-like tune with electric guitar notes as the smallest sphere zooms into the screen. Then, an 8-bit like rising up dinging music can be heard. A Kirby-like wobbling noise can be heard as the geometric shape zooms out, then a drum, cymbal and electric guitar flourish and a robot voice saying "Tōshiba vu~esutoronbideo" (that's how video is pronounced in Japanese) can be heard. At the end, there's a computer beeping rising up and down tune and a semi-orchestral hit as "東芝ヴェストロンビデオ" appears. The computer beeping continues to the end of the logo. Availability: Rare. Can be seen on Japanese Doraemon videos released by the company as well as a sing along tape of sorts and and tapes of the Ranma 1/2 OAVs. Can be seen on Warrior Cats: Into The Wild: The Movie. Scare Factor: Low. It's awesome in animation, but the music, red Japanese text and black background might scare some, respectability the robot voice. 2nd logo (1986-1992) Nicknames: "The Red Circle-V", "Red V-Ball" Logo: On a black background, a small red sphere zooms into view. Zooming towards the red sphere are several silver lines, forming a silver "V/Triangle" on the sphere. The sphere settles near the top of the screen. Zooming in below it are the words "TOSHIBA VESTRON VIDEO 東芝ヴェストロンビデオ" in a futuristic font resembling that used on the title of the 80s Transformers cartoon. FX/SFX: The sphere zooming in, the lines, and the zoom in of the letters. All in all, this logo has exceptional animation and looks very professional. Music/Sounds: A chord followed by a few notes of piano and then finally a French horn-type sounder. They also had another synth fanfare later on that did not fit in at all. Sometimes, it is silent. Availability: Uncommon. Can be seen on tapes from this era, such as SpaceCamp, From Beyond, Class of 1999, Waxwork, 976-EVIL 2: The Astral Factor, Dolls, Over Her Dead Body, Age Isn't Everything, Ghost Warrior, Fear (1990), To Live and Die in L.A. (early prints have the previous logo), Valet Girls, Parents, C.H.U.D. II: Bud the Chud, Ghoulies II and III, Nova Video Library, Naked Obsession, Dead Aim, Dirty Dancing, and early National Geographic VHS releases. On the 2003 Artisan DVD of Bride of Re-Animator, this makes a surprise appearance, and the same goes for the Lionsgate DVDs of Personal Services, Ironweed, Slaughter High, at the end of a FEARnet airing of The Gate, and a recent Encore Suspense airing of The Bedroom Window. On the 2002 Artisan Special Edition DVD of Dirty Dancing, this is strangely seen in place of the film's Vestron Pictures logo. 1991-92 releases used this logo and the Live Home Video FBI Warning. Can be seen on Hello Kitty Cinderella. Scare Factor: Minimal. Very professional, very clean. Nothing to worry about. Same as 1986 Vestron Video Logo. 3rd logo (2007-present) Nicknames: "Spinning and Moving Spheres II", "TOSHIBA VESTRON VIDEO AGAIN", "Spinning Planets II" Logo: On a black background, several planet-like spheres (some are big, others are small, and all in different colors) zoom in from the center of the screen and while rotating on different axes, they move up and down in different ways; this becomes a pattern in which the smallest sphere goes into the screen and disappears but a growing blue sphere appears and stops growing and unfolds into a rectangular shape and fades out. At this point, several computer-generated geometric shapes come out from the unfolding sphere and zoom into several corners off-screen as the text "TOSHIBA VESTRON", in gold, with a blue glow zooms into the center in a spinning motion but stops spinning and then unfolds into the full text, it's flashes, then it turn white. Then "VIDEO" appears, also in gold and glows, and turns white. We fade out and the text "東芝ヴェストロン" (Toshiba Vestron written in Japanese characters) fades in. Variant: TBA. FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: The spheres moving, the unfolding sphere, the geometric shapes, and the text animation. The quality is great for the time period, but it's a little outdated now, but still very good. Music/Sounds: A dreamy Sesame Street intro-like tune with electric guitar notes as the smallest sphere zooms into the screen. Then, an 8-bit like rising up dinging music can be heard. A Kirby-like wobbling noise can be heard as the geometric shape zooms out, then a drum, cymbal and electric guitar flourish and a robot voice saying "Tōshiba vu~esutoronbideo" (that's how video is pronounced in Japanese) can be heard. At the end, there's a computer beeping rising up and down tune and a semi-orchestral hit as "東芝ヴェストロンビデオ" appears. The computer beeping continues to the end of the logo. Availability: Common. Can be seen on Tamagotchi: The Movie, Tamagotchi: Happiest Story in the Universe!, Let's Go! Tamagotchi, Tamagotchi! (anime) and Yok-ai Watch (TV series) Scare Factor: Low. It's awesome in animation, but the music, red Japanese text and black background might scare some, respectability the robot voice. Category:Logos Category:Japan Category:Defunct Category:Old Logos Category:Real Logos Category:New Logos Category:Fake Logos Category:Production Logos Category:Lionsgate Entertainment Inc.